Empieza una nueva vida
by nOcK-nOcK
Summary: Un dia de mas valor para ellos, el dia de sus emblemas...y el dia en que empezara una nueva vida para ellos! XD q mal summary y perdon a Sora Ishida de Hi5! dejen reviews xfis!


**Bien quiero ppedir una disculpa a Sora Ishida de veras perdon ojala ****Manismon o ****FOGADRAMON (no se como se llama) le comunique que lo siemto por lo del fic.**

**Bueno oi como todos saben se celebre el dia del amor y la amistad…un dia especial para los fans del Sorato, x eso he hecho un fic…ojala les guste!!!**

Un día 14 de Febrero estaba una linda de 23 pelirroja despertando de los brazos de Morfeo a causa de los rayos del sol q le daban en la cara, se desperezo lentamente y se levanto de la cama. Se notaba desde la ventana q iba a ser un día soleado y de muchos sucesos.

-Mejor me voy a bañar antes de q Matt venga-dijo Sora mientras entraba al baño (emmm…Sora porque tas ablando sola?XDD me salio la rima!)

Después de algunos minutos salio del baño y se vistió rápidamente ya que no se arriesgaría a demorarse en uno de los días mas importantes para ella y es que hoy era el día de sus emblemas y celebrarían una ves mas que estaban juntos y compartían su amor mutuamente y no es q ese era el único día que le dedicaban mas a su amor ya que todos los días que pasaban juntos se querían mas y mas pero ese día era como su segundo aniversario ya q representaba sus emblemas juntos x toda la eternidad (al menos eso creo xp). Sonó el timbre por el departamento y fue a abrir rápidamente.

-Amor!!! Te he extrañado mucho-dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelirroja y dándole un largo beso (Ahhh… dámelo a mi!)

-Matt si nos vimos ayer!-dijo al separarse media ruborizada (O.o dije media¿?)Quise decir MUY ruborizada por la acción de su novio y aunque llevaran 3 años de su relación ella no podía evitarlo

-Si pero ya sabes amor… no puedo vivir sin ti (y yo tampoco!!!!), dime ya estas lista para irnos?-

-Si, solo espera que coja mi bolso-y después de hacer esto se fueron

-Perdón Sorita, pero no t he dicho lo hermosa q t ves hoy!-dijo abriéndole la puerta de su carro, después bajar del edificio.

Después de subirse Yama al auto Sora se dio cuenta d las palabras d su rubio-solo hoy?-dijo con un puchero-Porque los hombres no así, claro solo lo dicen cuando salimos mas arregladas q siempre, además…-pero fue callada x un beso

-Cariño, te ves hermosa como siempre-dijo después-pero bueno vámonos ya q sino vamos a perder todos mis planes-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras arrancaba el auto

-Okey…-dijo como siempre hecha un tomate y no pudiendo articular ni una sola palabra mas.

Llegaron a la primera parada d los planes d Yama: el parque de diversiones (XDDD Q PLANES!), pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno en el q solo podían entrar parejas y para entrar tenían q probar q eran pareja con un …beso?(q estupido, pero no sabia q poner además q esto vi en Honey x Honey Drops)

-Pero segura q no hay otra forma de entrar?-dijo Sora desesperada ya q era pudorosa y no quería que la vieran besarse con su novio en publico

-Hey Sora ya dijo la chica q no, ya anda solo es un beso, vamos amor-dijo Yama acercándose a Sora peligrosamente

-bueno…okey-Sora se paro en puntitas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios-con eso ya cuanta, no?-pregunto a la chica q atendía

-si, aunque querida yo en tu lugar con un bombonzazo de novio q tienes me lo hubiera comido-dijo la chica provocativamente haciendo q Yamato se sonrojara

-bueno no necesitamos de tus opiniones-dijo arrastrando de la mano a su novio y de una vez por todas entraron al parque (al fin)

Bueno pasaron una tarde increíble. Se subieron a muchos juegos y habían bastantes diferentes a los que conocían (ya q como dije era un parque de diversiones para parejas). Yamato en mucho de estos aprovechaba para abrazarla, por ejemplo en la casa de terror y en la que a Yama le sacaron el zapato pero q por suerte al salir de esta se lo devolvieron (bueno eso le paso a un amigo realmente XDD). Después de esto se fueron a comer al restaurante favorito de Sora donde pasaron horas de horas platicando y comiendo. Toda la gente se quedaba viendo a la pareja enamorado ya que se notaba, no solo con un beso o una caricia, sino por lo bien que se llevaban, se respetaban y que se miraban fijamente que estaban completamente enamorados uno del otro.

Frente a la puesta de sol estaban una pareja de enamorados en el Parque Central de Odaiba sentados, el chico sentado apoyándose en un árbol mientras abrazaba a la chica y esta recargándose en el pecho de su novio mientras miraban como el sol se iba ocultando.

-Este es el más maravilloso atardecer que he visto en toda mi vida-dijo Sora mientras miraba a Yama.

-Si? Y eso es porque estas con el chico mas apuesto de Odaiba!-decía Yama seductoramente

-Matt que ego tan crecido tienes!...pero es porque estoy con el amor de mi vida-dijo la pelirroja

-Si y yo también-dijo el rubio dándole un dulce beso e los labios

-Yama creo que es hora de que te de mi regalo-dijo Sora viendo que ya el cielo estaba oscuro producto de la noche y con un manto estrellado

-OK, toy preparado-dijo Yamato separándose de ella

-Bien, lo que te voy a dar me es algo que te gustara-dijo Sora sacando unos extraños papeles de su bolso para después dárselos-amor, le puse a una estrellas nuestro nombre: Yamora porque significa Yamato y Sora, es nuestro nombre Matt y cuando algún día viajes al espacio te acordaras de esta-dijo ella mostrándole una estrella en particular de los papeles que tenia-no se si la puedas distinguir desde aquí pero que te parece si vamos al observatorio mañana?

-Sora es el regalo más hermoso q pudiste haber hecho por mi-dijo Yamato dejando a un lado los papeles y tomando entre sus manos la cara de la pelirroja para depositas un pequeño beso en la frente-sin duda no eres como las demás que regalan objetos de valor, porque el valor no cuenta nada, lo que me importa es que estés siempre a mi lado-dijo Yama mirándola a sus rubíes ojos

-Yama yo también quiero estar por siempre a tu lado-dijo Sora ruborizada

-Amor por eso es mi turno de darte mi regalo-dijo Yamato parándose y ayudando a Sora a pararse-Sora, todos estos años que hemos estado juntos los he sentido diferentes a cuando era pequeño, y claro porque antes yo una persona fría que no quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos, pero tu me ayudaste, tu derretiste el bloque de iceberg en mi corazón y tu me diste todo el amor que alguna vez no tuve…por eso, por todo lo que has hecho por mi….TE AMO-después de esa confesión, Yamato se arrodillo y dijo-por eso quiero preguntarte algo muy importante-a ella le latía el corazón suponiendo cual era esa pregunta, la había esperado tanto-Sora…aceptarías ser mi esposa?(de nuevo me salio la rima!!!XD)

Sora empezó a llorar, no podía creerlo, tantos años esperando esa pregunta y ahora se la había hecho el amor de su vida, sus piernas no la podían sostener y cayó de rodillas-SI!!! Si acepto ser tu esposa Yamato Ishida…te amo-dijo ella besándolo tiernamente.

Los dos estaban tan felices, en ese 14 de Febrero habían empezado una nueva vida, sabiendo que en un futuro iban a vivir con los seres que mas amaban y su amor daría muchos frutos, y si tenían problemas los enfrentarían ya que su amor era más fuerte que otra cosa.

**Gracias x leer el fic y que tengan un feliz dia!!! Dejen reviews!XD**


End file.
